


Shift

by maltliquor



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - No Exy, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, OOC characters, Shifter AU, Werewolves, fox AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maltliquor/pseuds/maltliquor
Summary: Neil Josten is a rare Fox shifter on the run, but when he's offered to guard a silent dangerous shifter in return for safety, he takes the offer.





	1. 1

Neil can’t remember the last time he ate something, not without stealing it and waiting to be caught by predatory hands. It’s a way of life he has become long accustomed to, so he can’t understand why he yearns for something more when all he knows is how to run and stay hidden.

It’s raining, drops of water falling on the roofs and flooding the gutter alongside the empty alleyway. Neil is shivering, tremors spreading throughout his body as his clammy fingers try to stop the bleeding from overflowing. Head titled back, the cool surface of a graffiti wall is his only refugee in the storm. He hadn’t seen them coming, he should’ve, his mother had taught Neil better than that. If he had been smarter, he wouldn’t have open wounds oozing out of his flesh and staining his clothes crimson. Not even this amount of rain will be able to cleanse him.

Closing his eyes, he inhales deeply, drinking in the assortment of smells. He tries to catch the scent of his followers, but they vanish, obscuring their smell. Fox shifters are rare, but foxes of the infamous Matford line are even rarer. If slavers caught him, they could sell him in the black market for millions. That is if they didn’t catch onto his identity and send him straight back into his father’s hands. Either way, the result is with Neil’s end.

He should leave, it isn’t safe here. The problem is that Neil’s body refuses to cooperate with his orders, he doubts he could stand up in this state. The tingling in his spine starts and he can’t stop the process of his shift. Soon enough he is standing on four legs instead of two with red furry ears. He is small in his fox form, smaller than the average shifter is, his father had hated the fact.

He curls into a ball beside his black backpack, fur damp from the on pouring rain, and decides he no longer cares. Any decision on his part to move might cause him to bleed out before he can find supplies to stifle the bleeding. It’s better to wait until he can regain more strength, besides his follower shouldn’t be anywhere near here. Exhaustion causes his eyes to feel heavy and it’s a burden to keep them open. Despite his desire to stay alert and wake, his body pulls him into a deep sleep.

\--

“Hey… Hello” A voice says, pulling him out of his dreamless rest. He startles awake, surprised to find a woman in front of him holding out an umbrella to cover him. She smiles serenely as she sees him, wrinkles forming in the corner of her eyes.

“Hello, little fox. What are you doing out here?” Neil says nothing, not that he could in the first place since he’s in his fox form. And there’s no way he’s shifting so she can see his human form. His mind spins, trying to see if she is hiding any weapon and if there are others. She doesn’t seem to be surprised that he doesn’t answer, but her eyes darken when she sees the matted blood. “I see you’re injured. I can give you some warm food and a place to rest tonight. My friend’s a nurse, she’ll be able to patch you right up.”

He’s suspicious and is considering the damage that might happen if he springs up and starts running. Neil has already lost a lot of blood and he doesn’t think he’ll be able to make it far if he runs. “In return,” She continues after a short pause, “you convince my son to eat something that isn’t sweets.”

It’s an idiotic decision, if his mother was still alive she’d be wringing his neck. He inhales her scent of chocolate, earth and honey and decides she doesn’t smell like blood or death. Standing on his four paws, he stares straight into her eyes. She seems to understand his agreement, “My name is Betsy, but you can call me Bee.”

\--

The woman, Bee, tells him that they are close to her house until she leads them to a dead end in another alley way. “Oh my,” She says under her breath with a worried glance in his direction. “It seems I’ve gotten lost again, Andrew won’t be happy.” Reaching for the flip phone in her pocket, the screen shows that the battery is completely dead. “Hm, what if we go this way.” Pointing to a completely direction from where they came from, she scoops Neil into her arms and begins to walk.

He wrinkles his nose at the sudden hit of smells, wolf shifters, and a lot of them. They appear out of the shadows, leering with fangs ready. Throughout it all Bee seems utterly calm except for the tremors in her hands. “Now Andrew _really_ isn’t going to be happy.” She mutters under her breath.

“What are you doing in our territory?” One of the shifters announces, transforming into his human form. Tattoos cover his body from head to toe and if he wasn’t already threatening the two wolves beside him are.

“I didn’t realize we were on anyone’s territory, I apologize, we’ll be right out of your way.”

The shifter grins, “not good enough. You’ll have to pay for disturbing us.” One of the wolves leaps forward as if to bite Bee, she stumbles backwards, falling on her back. She tucks Neil into her jacket as if to keep him out of sight as she sits up. “Looks like you’re holding something of value there. A fox shifter, now that’s a rare sight. Maybe we’ll keep it.”

Something in her expression changes, “You’ll do no such thing.”

The wolves look like they’re getting ready to attack again when someone steps in front of them. “Now this is just disappointing. A bunch of wet dogs barking at an elderly woman and a child.” A manic smile spreads across the stranger’s face. “You should get out of my sight before I decide to rip each of your limbs off of your body.”

“Andrew,” Bee whispers with relief. Neil’s eyes take in the stranger, he’s short but that doesn’t take away from the deadly aura that surrounds him. The strangest thing is that he smells like something warm, despite his obvious eagerness to use the knives in his hand.

“Who the hell are you?” The wolf leader shouts, prepared to fight.

“A monster.” Andrew points to two men who come up behind him. One that looks identical to him and another who has the strangest shirt Neil has ever seen. “We all are. I won’t say it again, get the hell out.”

“Come on, let’s go.” One of the wolves announce and despite the annoyed look in the wolf leader’s face, they do.

“Picking up strays again Bee?” He says with a sickened look. “Try to clean up after this one, will you.”

She ignores his words, “You were worried and so you came out to look for me. Oh Andrew-”

“I will leave you here.” He snarls, but Neil can tell Andrew doesn’t mean it.

The man’s twin steps beside him and peers at Neil with a suspicious look. “Where did you find this one?”

Neil hisses in response. 

“Oh my god, he’s so cute. You have such great taste, Aunt Bee.”

“Nicky, Aaron, behave. He’s a guest, treat him with respect.” She looks down at Neil and smiles, “let’s get you home.”


	2. 2

"Well, you've lost a lot of blood but the wounds weren't deep enough to cause much damage. You're lucky Bee found you when she did." The nurse comments as she finishes wrapping a bandage around his stomach. In this form you can see the left over scars through patched fur, but it's not as bad or personal as it in his human form. Still the touch causes a shudder to go down his spine. He's used to cruel hands intending harm, not this.

Bee keeps her promise by providing him a platter of warm food after Abby dictates that he's good enough to move around. Neil is still cautious as he takes the first bite, but when he tastes nothing in the soup he devours it in seconds. Bee says nothing as she serves him for a third time, simply watching him eat. When he finally finishes, Neil looks up at her and waits.

"Bring this to Andrew. If he finishes it all then consider us even. I'd like you to stay the night and rest, but know you can leave whenever you like. And feel free to take any food with you when you decide to leave. Life is hard for shifters, especially of your kind and so young." Her sympathy for shifters surprises him, most humans could care less. Afterall, the stigma remains even after years that shifters are simply tools to be used by humans.

Jumping off the counter, a sharp pain echoes down his body but he ignores it, concentrating instead on finding Andrew. The house is rather big and it seems an assortment of people visit by the amount of smells. However, Neil spots the shifter's distinct scent in one of the rooms. He paws at the door, hoping Andrew will be able to hear him. It takes a few moments before he hears the pattering of feet inside. The door swings open and the blonde shifter stares down at him with glowering hazel eyes.

"What do you want?"

Neil simply looks up at him and begins to wag his tail. At this, Andrew shuts the door in his face. In response Neil begins to whine loudly until the door opens again. "Go away." Andrew demands, when Neil doesn't, the shifter leaves his room and walks past him. "Stop following me." Neil simply looks innocently at Andrew as he trails at his feet. "Why are you bothering me? Shoo."

The shifter tries to wave Neil away, but fails. After a few moments he seems to realize something, "Bee put you up to this didn't she? The annoying hag." After a deep sigh Andrew continues, "alright, I'll do whatever Bee ordered you to have me do, but you have to shift first."

Neil freezes in that moment and immediately begins to think about how he can escape without being caught. As if reading his thoughts, Andrew blocks his way. "Don't go acting like a rabbit, little fox. It's only fair if I give you something, you have to give me something in return."

He agrees with the statement, but he can't risk these people recognizing him for what he is. He's been lucky enough to only be thought of as a fox shifter and nothing more. But if they catch sight of the scars in his human form and the identical features of his father on his face. They'll be no denying his real heritage as a Wesninski and Matford. There's only one thing he can think of doing. Neil snaps his teeth above the black arm guards into the pale white flesh that isn't covered by Andrew's black shirt and bites down. He doesn't want to cause any harm, only to scare the shifter enough into moving from blocking his escape.

Andrew grabs at the scruff of his neck and pulls him into the air. He stares calmly at his bloodied arm and then at Neil's vicious teeth. "You better not have rabies." Neil struggles against the hold and tries to scratch his way out. "I'm not letting you go until you shift." He yelps loudly when Andrew touches the recent bandaged area and then the patched areas in his fur. "Shift." He orders, eyes turning golden.

Neil obeys at the raw strength of power he can feel rolling off of Andrew in waves and turns into his human form. Standing, he realizes that he is a couple inches taller than the shifter is. But because of the situation he can't really feel too smug about it. "I did what you said." Neil's voice comes out scratchy because its lack of use. Andrew stares at him quietly for a couple of seconds, probably taking in the bloodied torn clothes.

"You did. Now, what did Bee want?"

Andrew's eyes seem to pierce right through him, Neil holds back in the feeling to fidget. "She wants you to eat the food she left on the counter. If you eat it all, I won't owe her anything."

The shifter scoffs, "you wouldn't owe her anything in the first place. Bee doesn't believe in giving and taking, she's under the philosophy of helping without getting anything in return. She probably said it to make you feel comfortable." He starts heading in the direction of the kitchen. "I, on the other hand, do. And you owe me for taking a chunk of flesh out of my arm."

\---

Bee is smiling the entire time she sees Andrew shoveling the food in his mouth.

"I see you two are getting along splendidly." She says watching Neil in his fox form watch Andrew warily. 

The shifter smirks, fangs peeking for a second before disappearing, and replies with a grunt. 

"Well, I have a proposition." This catches the attention of the rest of the group, but Andrew seems content in pretending nobody exists. "Little fox, I'd like you to guard Andrew."

Aaron chokes on his drink, while Nicky begins to laugh hysterically in the background. Andrew makes no move that he even heard the comment, but Neil can practically feel his distaste by the tension in his shoulders. 

"It's a known fact that shifters usually work as bodyguards for humans and at times other shifters. Andrew will soon be attending highschool and kids can be vicious to others, I'd rest easier knowing someone was watching Andrew's back. You'd be paid handsomely of course, and have a room, food, and clothes provided to you."

"Bee, you're buzzing around like a bee or maybe a wasp. Don't become a nuisance." The shifter says nonchalantly before shoving the plate of food onto the floor. "Oops, someone will have to pick that up." And moves out of the room without a second thought. 

Bee's smile remains, "He's just not used to being taken care of, besides, I know he can handle himself. I'd like you to become more of a friend than a bodyguard, he likes you."

Aaron rolls his eyes, "I don't think whatever you're planning is going to work. Andrew and the concept of friends is something that just doesn't exist, besides, he doesn't like anybody."

"He likes the little fox enough for him to eat an actual meal that isn't made up of sugar. If you or Nicky had suggested that he would've thrown you out the window." Bee continues, looking at Neil. "besides, I think you're a good match for Andrew. So what do you say?"

Neil looks at Bee and then the others, doubt clouding his judgment. A place to stay and a nice salary, he wouldn't be finding that anywhere else, especially for something as simple as babysitting. Andrew might be considered dangerous by these humans, but Neil knows shifters, knows monsters and he isn't one. Besides, no one would be willing to hire Neil seeing as he is still only twelve. This is the only chance he could have of building a better life for himself. Of having a future that doesn't end with his death. 

Neil nods. 

 


	3. 3

Bee looks at him calmly, "So you're telling me that you couldn't find Andrew since this morning."

Neil nods sheepishly, eyes downcast. 

"I wouldn't worry about it, he has a habit of doing that. I would look on the roof, if not, he might be taking a nap in my car."

"Oh, okay."

Neil still didn't feel comfortable in his human form in front of the others, but he'd realize after nearly five days here he'd have to communicate with them sooner or later. 

She hums under her breath, "Here, take this to him." Bee hands him a warm cup of hot chocolate. "He'll warm up to you quicker if you bribe him with sweets."

In the end he does find Andrew, but it's not where he expected. He's sitting on the kitchen counter with a lit cigarette in his mouth and with a lighter hovering under his palm. The flame is bright and Neil can't believe his eyes as Andrew lets the heat touch his skin, causing it to blister. Neil grabs the lighter out of the shifter's hand and throws it across the room. He can't help but stare at the red, raw, skin of Andrew's hand.

"What are you doing?!"

A shudder climbs up Neil's spine when he hears,

"Feeling."

Shoving the cup of hot chocolate next to Andrew, he lets out a breath of relief when he sees the wound beginning to heal.

"What's this?" Andrew asks, nonchalantly as if he wasn't just burning his hand seconds before. 

"Bee made it."

Smirking, Andrew places the cup to his lips. "Perfect timing, then. 

\--

In the weeks of "protecting" Andrew, one thing has become clear to Neil. The shifter is a target of bad luck and anger. He isn't even able to count the number of times somebody has tried to kidnap, attack, or threaten Andrew. Which in some cases Neil can understand, the boy has more self-destructive tendencies than anyone else he has ever known. It causes Neil to wonder what type of life Andrew has lived that already at the age of fourteen he has developed these terrible traits. Nevertheless, the shifter hasn't warmed up to him at all. In fact, he's only dragged Neil into more trouble. 

"What are you doing?" Neil asks, trailing behind Andrew. A few murmurs rise into the air as they pass a body of students. They've already garnered quite the reputation despite it being only the first week of highschool. "Andrew?"

"If I don't answer the first time, it's because I'm not going to tell you. Now kindly, go fuck yourself." He pauses in mid-step and turns, "actually, unkindly go fuck yourself."

Already used to his antics, Neil rolls his eyes. "Stop being a drama queen. I'm starting to see the resemblance with you and Nicky."

Andrew snarls, "Out of all the annoying shifters Bee could've gotten me stuck with. She just had to choose you."

"Don't act like that, I know you like me."

"I hate every inch of you, don't mistake that for a second." 

Neil considers him for a second, "I'll pay for your sweets if you let me know what you're planning on doing."

Andrew's eyes linger on him, "how much?"

Sighing, "try to keep it under thirty dollars this time." He tries not to think about the time that Andrew maxed out the credit card Bee had given him. 

"Deal." 

Entering one of the empty classrooms, Andrew unlocks the window and peeks his head out of the two story building. "You asked me what I was going to do." Turning his head, Andrew's eyes glow for a brief second. "I'm going to jump." Seconds later, the shifter is air borne with Neil trying to reach him. Heart in his throat, Neil sees Andrew land perfectly, his shifter's abilities aiding him. 

"Are you insane?" 

"You coming or not."

\--

Andrew is carrying four bags full of candy and is holding a large lollipop the size of his face. 

"I said to keep it under thirty dollars."

The shifter looks perfectly innocent when he says, "Oh, I thought you had said three hundred. My mistake."

"I don't understand how you're still alive with all that sugar in your system."

Grinning, Andrew doesn't hide his glee. "Magic."

Neil is shocked to see such a genuine expression on Andrew that isn't rage or a blankness that stings to look at. "You really do like sweets, huh." Neil says, looking at him softly. 

The look must show because Andrew stares back at him. "You're-"  


Whatever Andrew was about to say is cut short. A car comes out of nowhere barreling towards them, driving off the road and climbing onto the sidewalk. Neil shoves Andrew out of the way, the brunt of the impact hitting him first. The world spins and all he can feel is crippling pain. Someone is touching him, but he feels dazed and his ears won't stop ringing. 

"Neil, Neil! Can you hear me? Neil!"

A groan escapes his lips, he can't move, but he can feel his legs and arms. Through his blurred vision, Neil can see two black coated figures ease out of the car. "Andrew get out of here."

Andrew snarls, "shut up and let me handle this."

The shifter looks utterly predatory, hovering at Neil's side. "I'm going to kill you both for hurting him and that's a promise."

The two figures say nothing in response, instead releasing a stunning gun made specifically for shifters. Andrew moves fast enough to dodge their aim and throws himself at one of the figures. Blood spews into the air and Neil can't tell if it's from Andrew or the enemy. Forcing his body to obey his orders, Neil rises to his feet and let's his claws escape his hands. 

They're obviously trained professionals, this is clear by the gear they carry and their moves to each of Neil and Andrew's attacks. Whoever they are, this was planned. But Neil doesn't care, either way he won't allow any harm to come to Andrew. 

It's harder than he thought it would be to kill the first. The man was able to stun him once with the gun and then slice at an artery on his thigh. He doesn't wait to watch the man collapse to the floor, instead he sees Andrew struggling against the other man. 

Instinct takes over and he covers Andrew with his body from the assault. A bullet has embedded itself in Andrew's side and the smell of his blood is rancid in the air. Turning sharply, Neil swipes his claws against the man's throat and he feels a deep satisfaction watching the man choke. 

With the adrenaline slipping from him quickly, shakily he calls Bee and mutters. "Help."

Before blacking out completely at Andrew's side.

 


	4. 4

Neil wakes up to the smell of bleach and panic. He springs up, fully prepared to fight, his senses bombarded by the bright light overhead. A insistent beeping rises as Neil struggles to catch his breath as he looks at the IV imbedded in his arm. A hospital. He is on alert in an instant, the memory of his mother forbidding him from ever nearing a building such as this. Nicky walks in then, clutching a coffee with dark circles under his tan skin, he brightens when he sees Neil.

"You're awake! We've been so worried."

"Andrew." He croaks as the image of a bloody and shot Andrew comes to mind.

"He's recovering. You shifters are made out of tough stuff. He's in the room across the hall, but he hasn't woken up yet. Bee's with him at the moment. Do you need anything?"

Everything comes as a rush, but Neil just shakes his head. "No, I-I'm fine. Can I see him?"

Nicky looks at him firmly, "No. You need to rest, getting hit by a car and then fighting off those slavers. It's unbelievable that both of you are even still alive."

"So they were slavers."

"Bee used her connections to find out. It's no secret that Andrew is no average shifter, they..." Nicky looks around as if someone could be watching and lowers his voice. "He may only be fourteen, but there's talk about medicating him because of the amount of power he has. We'd never allow it, of course, but our society doesn't like having something they can't control."

"What makes Andrew different?"

"Hmm other than the obvious. He can't shift and he has no way of balancing emotions, they are always extremes. As a shifter you must know how dangerous that can be, deadly in fact, to the people around him. But Andrew is powerful physically and has all the other attributes of shifters amplified. No one is quite sure what he can shift into, since he's the only known shifter in the family. Well, that we know of, their father was always a mystery."

Neil takes this all in, turning it around in his head as it all clicks. "I see. Bee had warned me when I signed up for this position that he would be targeted but..." He's almost as much of a target for the shifter slavers as Neil is, but he doesn't say that. There must be a sick irony to it all, to protect someone who will only put him into the spotlight.

Nicky looks worried all of a sudden. "You're not planning on leaving, are you?"

Instinct demands that yes, he should run far from here. Yet, he's been offered the closest thing to safety and a place to rest and Andrew might not say it, but he needs Neil. Being hunted is something he knows too well and if he can help this mysterious shifter, then he will. There's nothing for him to lose.

"No." He won't promise anything else, but for the moment he's here to stay.

\--

He finally finds a moment when the doctors aren't hovering over Andrew to sneak into his room. There's no distinct change between this room and his, other than the fact that every time Neil breathes in he can practically taste Andrew's scent. It's the first time that the smell of someone else brings comfort rather than fear and the urge to runaway. Neil can't quite decide what that means. 

From what Nicky had last told him, the doctors predicted Andrew would be waking up any day by now. Still, the shifter looks unbearably pale and bruised on the white hospital bed. The attack had been close, far too close. Neil struggles between wanting to give Andrew the space he'd most likely like if he was awake, but the urge to truly know that he is alright guides him until he's at Andrew's side. Studying his features, Neil realizes that it's the first time he's seen such peace on the boy's expression. He can only imagine the amount of drugs that must be in his system to cause him to be in such a state. 

Exhaustion eases off of his shoulders as he sees the steady rise and fall of Andrew's chest. He's fine, beat up maybe, but alive. Neil hadn't realized the coiled up feeling in the pit of stomach had been worry for the shifter. Now that any doubts have fled, he can truly feel the impact of the attack on his body. His room now seems very far and Neil figures he wouldn't be able to make it even if he wanted to. Letting the transformation take place, his fox form leaps onto the bed. He keeps his distance from Andrew, careful not to touch and violate his space, and curls by the shifter's feet.

The moment he closes his eyes, the only thing he can hear is Andrew's heartbeat and it eases him into sleep. 

\--

**ANDREW:**

That fucking fox is everywhere, Andrew firmly decides as he glares holes into the sleeping little beast. Imagine his surprise to wake up in a hospital bed with that thing at his feet. Bee had been quite amused, seated in the chair at his side.

"I found him here. He snuck in when I went to grab some food."

Rolling his eyes, he ignores the flutter of something warm in his chest. "What a pest."

"Neil saved your life."

He knows that. The moment he opened his eyes the realization had clicked. A runaway had stepped into the line of fire to protect him. People didn't protect Andrew, they ran from him. Bee had been the exception, but she's alway been a rarity. For a practical stranger to risk his own life, the idea makes him sick enough to want to tear at his skin. 

"Idiot fox." Yet, his thoughts beg for this boy to not become problem. To not be something real. He doesn't want a pipe dream to fuck him over. Andrew had, had bodyguards before, a long list of them. They all left with their shifter tails between their legs. They couldn't stand him and the danger he imposed. Neil had been the first, but that's it, Andrew wouldn't let him mean anything more. 

As if roused by the insult, Neil woke up. Pale blue eyes that strike him every single damn time stare at his. He holds his breath and hopes that the shiver down his spine isn't obvious. "Rise and shine." He kicks his feet out to push the fox over the edge of the bed. 

Andrew figures Neil must be part cat as he lands perfectly on his four feet, a sour expression on his face. "Good morning, Neil." Bee says in a tone as sweet as honey. "Thank you for watching over, Andrew."

The transformation happens in a blink and then Neil is there on two feet. "Of course, it's my job."

That's right, just a job. Andrew won't let it be any more than that, but then Neil is looking at him again.

"I hate your face."

Neil smirks, twisting into something that looks utterly boyish and mischievous. "but I like yours."

Bee coughs dramatically to hide her enjoyment and laughter. Andrew throws a pillow in reply. 


	5. 5

"There's a bed right there." Andrew growls out, mouth slanted in something reminiscent to a frown. Neil smiles happily, red tufts of his hair sticking everywhere as his head peeks out from where he is huddled in the blanket. "Yeah, but it's not as warm." To prove his point, Neil presses his cold feet to Andrew's side, his movements are slow to show what his actions are going to be without startling Andrew. 

Sighing heavily, Andrew seems to have given up in trying to force Neil out of the bed despite his best efforts. The silence is comforting and Neil takes the moment to bask in having Andrew so near to him. After all the near death experiences he's dealt with, this is one of the few that has unsettled him the most and he's still trying to process the reason why. No one was hurt, not like he's been hurt in the past. Yet, Andrew is still recovering from the hit. Not everyone is used to physical pain like he is and it's a startling thought how others might be easier to break.

Though it's not like Andrew's acting any different than before the incident, he was mostly holed up somewhere smoking or causing mischief. Just because Andrew's been bedridden for a week really hasn't changed much in their schedule other than missing school. 

"Why?"

Neil looks up, curious at the tone in Andrew's voice. 

"Why did you stay?" His eyes seem to blaze once they meet Neil's. "You're a rabbit, you run at the first sight of danger. You shouldn't be here."

"Do you want me to leave?" It's painful to form that sentence, it seems to catch in his throat and the words leave him brokenly. He's happy here, he likes being around Andrew and Bee and Nicky even Aaron. 

"Do what you like." Andrew responds with a wave of his hand. "Answer the question."

Neil fiddles with his hand, anything to distract him because the answer is simple and complicated at the same time. "I'm not sure. All I know is that I don't want to leave this, to leave you."

Andrews huffs, but doesn't say anything else.

"If we're asking questions, why did you scream my name when I was hurt?"

Andrew glares at the ceiling covered in glow in the dark stars, turning firmly away from Neil's probing stare. "Well, you were hurt and I wasn't just going to stand there." He smirks cruelly for a second, "Besides, someone had to save your ass; figured calling you would even get a rabbit like you to start fighting. Now shut up, I want to sleep."

Neil hums under his breath before transforming into his fox form. Human contact with Andrew is touch and go, but it's completely off limits when he's asleep unless Neil has shifted into a fox. With Andrew's back pressed against the wall, the queen bed has enough space for the both of them but the pull of warmth has Neil curled on the pillow next to Andrew's chest. "Don't complain when I end up crushing you in my sleep."

With his eyes shut, Neil purrs and let's sleep take him. 

\--

"His clothes are a walking catastrophe, I love you baby, but being in public with you is embarrassing." Nicky remarks, holding the three t-shirts Neil owns in front of him. Andrew stares dryly at the shirts and eyes Neil slowly. 

"They're in perfectly fine condition." Neil huffs, arms crossed and hoping that Nicky will stop bringing up his supposedly 'atrocious taste' in anything fashion related. 

"Go harass your boyfriend, Nicky, I'll take care of this."

"Oh? Oh!" The gleeful expression looks like its coming from a maniac. "Is that what I think I'm hearing? Are you going to go shopping with pretty Neil? Are you going to go on a date with-" His words are cut off as Andrew pulls out a knife from a sheath, his claws also in display.

"Out."

"No need to tell me twice sweety, I'm outta here. Have fun together." And with a wink, Nicky leaves them to themselves. Neil stares in confusion at where Nicky once was, "Date?" How did shopping for clothes mean anything more than taking a chore off a list of things that needed to be done. Andrew ignores his questioning stare and instead continues to read his book. The lack of activity has Neil restless and before he knows it he's bouncing around and fidgeting with anything to distract him. 

"Are you a child?" Andrew asks after a couple of minutes. 

Neil looks sheepish for a moment, "I'm bored, I'm not used to standing still." 

"Come here." 

When Neil pauses, Andrew rolls his eyes. "I'm not gonna fucking bite you." The gleam in his eyes says something else entirely, but Neil obeys.

"I'm studying German." He states plainly. When Neil just stands there looking at him, he growls. "Well don't just stand there."

"But you're not taking German in school."

"Only because our school education is terrible. Nicky knows some cause of his boyfriend, besides I don't like being out of the loop." The explanation is simple enough, but Neil still doesn't entirely understand what's expected from him. 

"I can help you."

"I didn't ask for your help."

"But you implied it."

"Do you want to die, Neil? Because pushing your fantasies on me isn't going to work out well for you."

A breathy laugh escapes him before he can stop it. "I'll keep that in mind then." He points to the book, "This will be our secret."

\--

All of them are pigging out on pizza when Bee comes back from her conference meeting. She looks so exhausted and upset that Neil's instincts are on high alert the moment she walks in. 

"What's wrong?" Andrew asks, seeming to pick up the tension as well.

Something cracks in her expression and she looks so forlorn that Neil just wants to hug her. "They want to medicate you. They're doing everything for it to get approved. It's believed that all these attacks are happening in the first place because you aren't 'controlled enough."

"They're blaming him for being attacked?" Nicky asks in utter distaste, fury clear.

"The idea is ridiculous." Bee agrees, "but that doesn't seem to stop them from believing it. I'm talking to a couple of lawyers now and I'm going to do my best to stop this, but... I'm going to be honest to you, Andrew. It's not looking so good."

Andrew nods, face blank like the rest of him. "Do what you can." And that's it, they all fall quiet while Neil stares in disbelief. 

"There must be something we can do." He protests. 

"If it's officially sanctioned by the authorities there's not much we can do. The fact that they're using the attack as an excuse to medicate him." Aaron looks sick in that moment and rushes out of the room.

"Don't look so sad, Bee. It's not like a couple of drugs are gonna stop me from being the little nightmare you know me as."

She breaks into tears but nods anyway. 

Neil feels so helpless as he watches them all, but he stays silent until Andrew and him are alone. "What are we going to do?"

"Weren't you paying attention? There's nothing we can do."

"There's always something." 

Andrew smashes his fist against a table, the wood cracking down in the middle. The burst of anger is so sudden that it has Neil taking a step back. "Don't you get it? You can't do anything, not with this."

"I-I..." 

"Just leave." The pent up anger seems to disappear as quickly as it came. "I don't want to deal with you right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. Life has been hectic. I barely even have any free time, but I hope my schedule will clear up in a month or so. It'll mean for more regular updates, thanks for the patience and hope you enjoy. :)


End file.
